When The Rain Begins To Fall
by Kira87
Summary: Quando la pioggia inizia a cadere mi sento meglio." Disse. "E sai perchè Sasuke? Perchè quando piove mi sento libera di esternare la mia tristezza..nessuno noterebbe le mie lacrime." Sorrise..e le sue iridi dorate brillarono alla fioca luce della notte..
1. Prefazione

**PREFAZIONE**

Erano ormai più di due giorni che pioveva incessantemente senza un attimo di sosta. La pioggia fitta rallentava appena di tanto in tanto, per poi riprendere la sua caduta potente come quella di una cascata rumorosa in un fiume in piena, il cielo era carico di nuvole grigie, sempre pronto a scatenare la peggiore delle tempeste. La gente stava nascosta nelle proprie abitazioni in attesa di un più fioco raggio di sole, che sembrava lottare costantemente per emergere dall'ammasso di nubi infervorate.

Mentre il silenzio veniva disturbato solamente dallo scroscio della pioggia che scivolava sul vetro freddo della stanza, lei sedeva accanto alla finestra osservando il cielo piangere lacrime gigantesche, con la propria chitarra in grembo mentre le sue dita scorrevano leggere sulle corde rigide, producendo una dolce melodia che sembrava riscaldare l'ambiente congelato dal maltempo. La sua voce intonava una canzone seguendo le note della musica prodotta dallo strumento acustico, la stanza era illuminata dalla lieve luce prodotta da una candela posata sul comodino accanto al letto.

"It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed

You've been on a road

Don't know where it goes or where it leads"

Si fermò all'istante non appena percepì una calda presenza a pochi passi da lei. La presenza la osservava, l'ascoltava, e le sue guance si riempirono di un colore acceso non appena i suoi occhi nocciola si rifletterono in quelle iridi brune.

"Scusa."

Disse posando delicatamente la chitarra accanto al davanzale.

"Ti ho svegliato?"

Un lieve sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra perfette e scosse leggermente il capo camminandole incontro.

"No."

Si sedette, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete senza smettere un secondo di guardarla.

"Perché ti sei fermata?"

Domandò. La pioggia intensa continuava ad infrangersi contro la piccola casa quasi come se volesse raderla al suolo. Nessuno di loro due tuttavia, sembrava curarsi del clima pessimo che li investiva da più di quarantotto ore. Al contrario, per certi aspetti, entrambi potevano affermare di esserne quasi felici.

"Lo sai che mi piace sentirti cantare."

Il suo sorriso aumentò mentre il rossore sugli zigomi di pesca si fece ancor più acceso e visibile nel semibuio della stanza.

"Ma la canzone era deprimente.."

"Mi piaceva."

Lui era dannatamente bello. Ogni volta che lo guardava quasi le mancava il respiro. Con lieve imbarazzo afferrò nuovamente la sua chitarra riportandosela sulle ginocchia esili e le sue dita affusolate ripresero a suonare quella medesima melodia. La sua voce ricominciò a seguire quelle note leggere ed incredibilmente poetiche.

"It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed

You've been on a road

Don't know where it goes or where it leads.

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

If you've made up your mind to go

I won't beg you to stay

You've been in a cage

Throw you to the wind you fly away."

Lui ascoltava, in silenzio, studiando ogni minimo dettaglio della sua immagine nella semioscurità. Osservava le sue dita giocherellare con le corde dello strumento, le sue labbra muoversi dolcemente ad ogni parola, i suoi occhi persi in un punto indefinito del pavimento e i suoi zigomi delicati più coloriti del solito. Sapeva di essere lui la ragione per cui stava arrossendo e ciò, per quanto un tempo potesse risultargli irritante, ora lo soddisfaceva moltissimo.

A volte si stupiva lui stesso dei sentimenti che era stato capace di provare. Era convinto di non potersi mai sentire così per nessuno, era sicuro di essere incapace di innamorarsi di alcuna ragazza, per lui contava unicamente il suo desiderio di vendetta. Eppure ora, aveva improvvisamente due ambizioni. Aveva trovato un secondo scopo per cui vivere e la sua nuova missione era proteggere lei. Lei che giorno dopo giorno aveva placato quell'odio che lo invadeva e lo divorava nelle viscere, seppur impossibile da cancellare. Non aveva dimenticato il suo passato e il suo obiettivo non era affatto cambiato, ma grazie a lei aveva imparato a sorridere di cuore come non riusciva a fare profondamente, da molto, troppo tempo.

"It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed

Feel the sting of tears

Falling on this face you've loved for years."

La canzone terminò, ma le sue dita si mossero sulle corde ancora per un istante, finendo il susseguirsi di quelle note così piacevoli all'orecchio ed incredibilmente rilassanti. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò intensamente, prima di iniziare a ridere tra sé e sé senza una ragione apparente.

"Dio, che tristezza."

Disse, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli castani.

"E' una bella canzone."

Disse lui, avvicinandosi con un movimento rapido.

"Ma è triste."

"Tu sei triste?"

Senza che lei riuscisse ad accorgersene, si ritrovò improvvisamente avvolta dalle sue braccia forti, il suo caldo respiro le accarezzava la pelle del viso.

"No… non sono triste…"

Rispose guardandolo negli occhi, con le dita tracciò dei cerchi immaginari sulla sua guancia dannatamente soffice, come quella di un bambino. Eppure i suoi lineamenti, avevano già cominciato a farsi adulti nonostante la giovane età.

"E tu Sasuke? Sei triste?"

Un altro sorriso, poi un bacio delicato posato sulla sua fronte bollente. La sua vicinanza sembrava farle prendere fuoco.

"No."

"Allora forse è meglio se la prossima volta canto una canzone più allegra.. a volte mi chiedo da quale parte della mente mi siano venute fuori certe parole.."

Si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, abbandonandosi contro il suo petto ben scolpito. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, così calmo, così regolare.. il suo invece era tutt'altra storia.

"Sono belle parole."

"Grazie… ma resta il fatto che più le ascolto più mi farei una flebo volentieri."

Come spesso capitava quando si trovava in sua compagnia, rise.. e il suono della sua risata le riempì il cuore.

"Tu no?"

Lo guardò con due occhi da cucciola e gli baciò la guancia con uno schiocco che rimbombò nella piccola stanza buia.

"Dovresti avere più considerazione per le tue canzoni, Tana."

"Tanto lo so che dici così solo per compiacermi. Appena te ne vai sono sicura che andrai a chiedere aiuto al quinto Hokage per farti svenare."

Rise ancora. Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così bene con qualcuno? Da quanto tempo non rideva di cuore? Da quanto tempo non si sentiva felice?

"Sei tutta strana."

"Lo so, è per questo che ti piaccio, no?"

"No."

"Ah no?"

"Mi piaci perché sei vera."

Non aveva mai visto un sorriso più bello del suo.

"Certo che sono vera Sasuke, sono fatta di carne e ossa, mica di lattice."

Un'altra risata, un'altra favolosa sensazione di serenità.

"Adesso basta Tana.. sii un po' più seria."

"Io sono sempre seria."

Lo era. Proprio per questo Sasuke si era innamorato perdutamente di lei. Era diversa dalle sue coetanee, era speciale. Non si era mai comportata da fanatica nei suoi confronti, non aveva mai cercato di conquistarlo con stupidi mezzucci e soprattutto non lo aveva mai assillato una volta, nemmeno dopo aver scoperto di amarlo profondamente. Aveva saputo mantenere le distanze, lasciargli i suoi spazi.. e proprio grazie a questo Sasuke si era reso conto di volerla accanto a sé.

Sembrava fuori dal mondo eppure era la verità. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha si era innamorato davvero e finalmente non aveva più il terrore di ammetterlo.


	2. L'inizio

**CAPITOLO PRIMO: L'inizio**

8 mesi prima.

Erano giorni ormai che viaggiava senza meta passando da una carovana all'altra. Non aveva idea di dove il suo istinto la stesse portando, sapeva soltanto che si allontanava dal suo villaggio sempre più ed era un pensiero tremendamente confortante. Finalmente si sentiva libera. Voleva cominciare una vita nuova, un percorso tutto suo nel quale maturare, nel quale potersi sentire finalmente realizzata e, soprattutto, finalmente completa.

Si era fermata in diversi villaggi per rifornirsi di provviste, nel suo bagaglio aveva dunque del cibo, qualche capo di abbigliamento, un kit per il trucco e un quaderno per appunti, non le serviva nient'altro. L'unica cosa di cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno era la sua inseparabile chitarra acustica. Per lei la musica era tutto, cantare significava vivere, respirare, esprimere emozioni. Aveva scritto tante canzoni.. così tante che temeva di averne perfino dimenticata qualcuna, ma poco importava. Si stava allontanando dall'inferno, da quella che rappresentava la sua prigione. Finalmente poteva agire come meglio credeva, poteva voltare pagina e scrivere l'inizio di una nuova esistenza che avrebbe costruito lei stessa. Non sapeva dove, né come, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto prendere una decisione migliore.

Mentre si cullava al movimento della carovana, Taname Kisaragi osservava il tramonto che colorava il cielo di una fantastica tonalità d'arancio, mentre le sue dita scorrevano leggere sulle corde ben tese della chitarra e la sua gola emetteva dei piccoli suoni percettibilmente udibili, seguendo le note della melodia. Fu sotto quel manto rosato e accompagnata dalle flebili note del suo strumento che, lentamente, sprofondò in un sonno profondo immergendosi nel buio.

Non aveva la minima percezione del tempo, non sapeva quanto avesse dormito né che ora fosse. Quando riaprì gli occhi il cielo era completamente scuro e le stelle brillavano accecanti sopra di lei. Probabilmente era già notte fonda.

"Ehi."

Una voce. Qualcuno alle sue spalle la stava chiamando. Si sollevò a fatica, mentre soffocando uno sbadiglio voltò il capo verso l'uomo che guidava la carovana.

"Mi dispiace disturbarti.. ma dovrei fermarmi qui."

Disse, un sorriso gentile mise in mostra le evidenti rughe intorno agli angoli della bocca.

"Oh.. non si preoccupi."

Rispose, afferrando chitarra e bagaglio prima di scendere con cautela dal mezzo di trasporto.

"Dove siamo?"

Chiese dunque, guardandosi confusamente intorno. Da quel che poteva vedere era finita in un altro villaggio. Era piuttosto grande e aleggiava un'atmosfera calda e piacevole.

"Questo è il villaggio della Foglia."

Rispose l'uomo.

"Siamo a Konoha."

Il villaggio della Foglia, pensò Tana. Sono già così lontana?

"Ma, almeno sai quello che fai, ragazzina?"

Domandò l'uomo con una nota di preoccupazione dipinta sul suo volto segnato dal tempo.

"Certo."

Disse lei, pur sapendo di aver mentito.

"E' raro vedere una ragazza così giovane viaggiare da sola.. può essere pericoloso.. dopotutto sei ancora minorenne.."

"Non si preoccupi, sono capace di difendermi se è necessario."

Sorrise e si caricò in spalla sia lo zaino che lo strumento musicale, pronta a ripartire a piedi.

"Ormai è quasi mezzanotte.."

Proseguì lui.

"Non ti infilare in vicoli bui.. non si sa mai."

"Stia tranquillo."

Con un gentile cenno del capo lo ringraziò prima di incamminarsi silenziosamente verso l'ignoto. Aveva sentito parlare molto di Konoha, sapeva che esistevano diversi villaggi popolati dai ninja, da tempo le sarebbe piaciuto visitarne uno.

Mezzanotte.. per prima cosa doveva trovare un alloggio, dunque pensò di mettersi immediatamente alla ricerca di un albergo o di una pensione a poco prezzo. Per fortuna era riuscita a mettere da parte qualche soldo, ma sapeva che per il suo lungo viaggio sarebbero durati ben poco. Camminò per diversi minuti, finché non raggiunse un ponte di collegamento sospeso sopra un lago, calmo e cristallino. Era bellissimo, con la vegetazione fresca che cresceva tutt'intorno. Tana era una grande amante della natura, perciò non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di raggiungere quel ponte e respirare l'aria notturna che le accarezzava la pelle. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando con attenzione il suo viso riflesso sulla superficie dell'acqua. Un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra sottili, tutto era così diverso, così nuovo, così bello. Ogni cosa sembrava lontana anni luce; il suo villaggio, la sua famiglia… o per meglio dire ciò che ne restava. La sua era stata una fuga ben studiata, ma non se ne vergognava affatto, al contrario ne andava molto fiera. Da troppo tempo desiderava scappare da quella vita che la teneva incatenata in una casa vuota e solitaria, da quell'indifferenza che giorno dopo giorno riceveva senza nessuna ragione plausibile e che non riusciva più a sopportare. Si sedette, con la schiena poggiata alla ringhiera in legno, una stella cadente schizzò lungo il cielo scuro, cercò un desiderio da esprimere, senza riuscire a trovarne nemmeno uno. Al momento si sentiva soddisfatta così com'era, non sapeva cos'altro pretendere dalla vita. Dopotutto Tana, così preferiva farsi chiamare, non aveva mai creduto alle leggende paesane. Come poteva una misera stella far avverare i propri desideri? Era una cosa possibile soltanto nelle favole e a quelle non aveva mai dato troppa importanza. Forse perché nessuno gliene aveva mai letta una. Si lasciò andare in un lungo e profondo sospiro, poi afferrò la sua chitarra, sfoderandola dalla custodia e se la portò in grembo, sfiorando le corde rigide con i polpastrelli delle dita esperte. Quello era senza dubbio il posto perfetto per lasciarsi andare alle note di una martellante melodia, così iniziò a suonare soavemente mentre accompagnava la musica con la propria voce, pulita e intensa .

"Waking up to see that everything is ok

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by"

Era ormai notte fonda e Tana sapeva di avere molto sonno da recuperare, lo percepiva dalla stanchezza che la stava lentamente esaurendo, tuttavia quel luogo era troppo bello, troppo perfetto per abbandonarlo così presto. Voleva fermarsi ancora un po', continuando a suonare e a cantare con voce sottile, per imprimere ogni dettaglio di quel paradiso nella sua memoria. Quello sarebbe sicuramente diventato il suo posto preferito. Non sapeva perché ma aveva come la sensazione che si sarebbe fermata al villaggio della Foglia molto più del previsto.

"I found a place so safe not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by"

Fu al termine di quelle ultime parole che si accorse di essere osservata da qualcuno; una presenza che fino a quel momento non aveva minimamente percepito. Non era dunque in grado di constatare da quanto tempo si trovasse in quel posto.

Si fermò all'istante e sollevò lo sguardo verso l'inizio del ponte. A pochi passi da lei, sotto la luce potente del lampione che illuminava il cammino, un ragazzo la fissava in silenzio, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo profondo. Aveva i capelli corvini, ma sotto la luce del lampione poteva notare dei chiari riflessi blu mentre una delicata ondata di vento notturno li accarezzava come un colpo di spazzola. I suoi occhi neri dal taglio a mandorla erano fissi su di lei, la quale ricambiava lo sguardo attonita, imbarazzata, completamente immobilizzata. Forse perché era stata sorpresa a canticchiare su un ponte nel cuore della notte, o forse perché semplicemente, si sentì mozzare il fiato per quanto quel ragazzo fosse bello.

Lo studiò a lungo. Indossava una t-shirt blu chiaro e un paio di pantaloni bianchi che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia, ai piedi portava un paio di sandali da shinobi e intorno alla gamba portava delle bende che sembravano contenere qualcosa. Senza alcun dubbio quel ragazzo doveva essere un ninja. Sulla fronte portava una fascia con il simbolo del villaggio e ad occhio e croce doveva avere all'incirca la sua stessa età. Il suo sguardo totalmente illeggibile la mandò in confusione. Disdegno o curiosità? Non era in grado di comprendere la ragione per cui continuava a fissarla in quel modo così teso. Tana sorrise appena, le sue guance divennero improvvisamente bollenti e si tinsero di un rosso pallido mentre abbassava gli occhi sulle assi del ponte e posava la chitarra accanto a sé. Sentì il suono dei suoi passi mentre si avvicinava in silenzio. Sussultò senza riuscire a guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi. Era abituata a conversare con i ragazzi, ma a dirla tutta, non le era mai capitato di incontrarne uno che fosse tanto affascinante.

Le passò davanti, senza una parola, proseguendo il suo cammino in silenzio. Tana avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma la voce le rimase improvvisamente bloccata in gola. riuscì a sollevare il capo soltanto quando ormai si era fatto distante. Sulla schiena portava uno stemma, un ventaglio bianco e rosso stampato sul retro della maglietta. Era convinta di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma al momento non riusciva minimamente a ricordare dove. Osservò la sua figura farsi sempre più lontana, fino a scomparire nella notte senza lasciare alcuna traccia.

In quel momento una raffica di domande si tuffò nella sua testa distogliendola da qualunque altro pensiero. Chi era quel ragazzo? Qual'era il suo nome? Lo avrebbe rivisto un giorno? Ma soprattutto e cosa più importante.. perché ebbe come la sensazione di conoscere quel suo sguardo indecifrabile e terribilmente vuoto?

Forse dentro di sé conosceva già la risposta.

Quegli occhi spenti erano esattamente uguali ai suoi.

Restò su quel ponte per un'altra manciata di minuti, contando le stelle che decoravano il cielo una ad una. Era da molto tempo che non vedeva una notte così bella, forse perché semplicemente, affacciarsi alla finestra non le risultava più interessante da tempo. Aveva ben altro a cui pensare e da mesi ormai osservava solamente il soffitto della sua stanza. Ora però era tutto diverso e quel grigio soffitto non le mancava affatto, al contrario, era più che felice di averlo finalmente abbandonato. Ripose nuovamente la chitarra nella sua custodia e si rialzò, dando un'ultima occhiata al paesaggio circostante prima d'incamminarsi verso chissà dove. Aveva dormito diverse ore coccolata dal movimento silenzioso della carovana su cui aveva viaggiato per due giorni interi, ma aveva ancora molto sonno e la stanchezza non accennava a diminuire. Continuava a guardarsi intorno ma non riusciva a scorgere nessun tipo di insegna, nessun albergo nelle vicinanze. Ebbe come la sensazione di girare in tondo, non era abituata a viaggiare per conto suo e senza mappa non sapeva ancora destreggiarsi a dovere in un villaggio sconosciuto. Era molto tardi, i piedi cominciavano a farle male e non incontrava una sola persona alla quale avrebbe potuto chiedere indicazioni. Visto così, nel cuore della notte, il villaggio appariva quasi completamente deserto e per un attimo un brivido le attraversò la spina dorsale. Decise di rimandare qualunque altro tipo di pensiero non appena notò una panchina a pochi passi da lei, che appariva così confortevole ed invitante, uno spiraglio di salvezza in quella notte di vagabondaggio. Senza indugi la raggiunse e si accomodò pesantemente sgranchendosi le gambe, come se avesse camminato ininterrottamente per settimane. Si sfilò il bagaglio dalla spalla sistemandolo sul fondo della panchina, poi vi posò sopra la nuca utilizzandolo come cuscino, mentre teneva la sua chitarra stretta al petto e lo sguardo fisso sul tappeto di stelle. Non aveva mai assaporato il gusto della vera vita fino a quel momento e capì di aver sempre avuto ragione ogni volta che pensava di essersi persa il meglio. Chiuse gli occhi, mano a mano che passava il tempo cominciava a fare sempre più freddo, ma era troppo stanca per sollevarsi e aprire il bagaglio per estrarre un pull-over da indossare.

Lasciò che il silenzio e la quiete la cullassero, lasciò che le sue palpebre incredibilmente pesanti le coprissero gli occhi stanchi e permise al buio di invaderla mentre lentamente sprofondava nel sonno.

Si sentì improvvisamente leggera.. galleggiava… intorno a lei non vedeva altro che oscurità, eppure si sentiva benissimo. Era libera, rilassata, lontana da tutto ciò che da tempo ormai disprezzava e dalla sofferenza che le veniva inferta. Si lasciò trasportare dolcemente dall'aria fresca che poco a poco cominciava a farsi sempre più tiepida. Improvvisamente un puntino lontano brillò in quell'oceano di oscurità. Un raggio potente la colpì sul viso costringendola a coprirsi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Quando li riaprì, il buio era scomparso e sopra di sé poteva ammirare un cielo limpido e quasi completamente azzurro, non una singola nuvola disturbava quella distesa perfetta. Quel raggio accecante proveniva dal sole che spiccava alto e potente sopra l'intero paese. Doveva essersi addormentata e a quanto sembrava, aveva riposato su quella fredda panchina per un notevole numero di ore. In lontananza avvertiva finalmente un brusio, delle voci poco chiare ma perfettamente udibili che la rincuorarono profondamente. Tana amava stare in mezzo alla gente, non desiderava nient'altro. Restò lì, immobile con la mano posata sulla fronte e gli occhi socchiusi, lasciando che la brezza mattutina le accarezzasse la pelle. Era così assorta nei suoi mille pensieri che non si accorse immediatamente di quelle due presenze che la fissavano fermi in mezzo alla strada, mentre una di loro cercava la sua attenzione chiamandola ripetutamente.

"Ehi.. ehi tu…"

Spalancò immediatamente gli occhi e si sollevò, sedendosi, con la vista ancora annebbiata dalla luce del sole. Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco le immagini, notò due uomini abbastanza giovanili con una pila di libri tra le braccia, una divisa caratterizzata da un paio di sandali blu e un gilet verde, sulla fronte una fascia conosciuta, con il simbolo del villaggio di Konoha. Uno di loro portava una benda sopra il viso che gli copriva parte del naso.

"Si..?"

Rispose lei, ancora lievemente assonnata.

"Mi dispiace.."

Disse l'altro uomo.

"Tu non sei di qui, vero?"

Impiegò qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

"No.."

"""

".. sono spiacente di dovertelo dire.. ma se non hai un mandato o un permesso non puoi rimanere qui."

Tana sussultò, la mascella le cadde, rimase impalata con la bocca semiaperta attendendo una qualche spiegazione in più.

"Come…sarebbe..?"

"Gli stranieri non possono gironzolare al villaggio senza permesso, è vietato…"

Spiegò l'altro.

"Ah… capisco…."

Si era dimenticata di quanto le leggi fossero dure nei villaggi di shinobi. Certo non avrebbe mai immaginato che persino con una come lei avrebbero adottato una simile rigidità. Chi mai avrebbe pensato che una ragazzina vagabonda avrebbe potuto anche solo nuocere qualcuno?

"Non c'è nessuno con te? Sei sola?"

".. sono sola.."

Sola… questa parola le trafisse il cuore, ma dopotutto era l'amara verità.

"Uhm."

Tana restò in silenzio osservando i due shinobi che si scambiarono un'occhiata di intesa.

"Puoi venire con noi. Stiamo portando questi libri al quinto Hokage. Potrai parlarne direttamente con lei, è il capo supremo dell'intero villaggio."

Ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che un'autorità tanto importante fosse di sesso femminile.

"D'accordo, vi ringrazio."

"Seguici."

Tana si sollevò dalla panchina raccogliendo frettolosamente la sua roba, poi si mise in cammino alle loro spalle, nel più totale silenzio. I due uomini barcollavano cercando disperatamente di non far crollare la pila di libri che si portavano appresso. Avevano un'aria terribilmente divertente, ma per rispetto verso di loro cercò di non ridere. Se non avesse avuto le mani occupate si sarebbe volentieri offerta per aiutarli.

Guardandosi intorno fu lieta di constatare che si stava finalmente inoltrando nel cuore del villaggio dove la gente chiacchierava in armonia, scherzava, rideva, oppure semplicemente camminava incrociandola. Era una sensazione stupenda. Finalmente si sentiva una di loro, una persona normale, alla pari, senza nulla da invidiare. Finalmente era libera di camminare tra la folla senza sentirsi a disagio, finalmente era in pace con se stessa.

Svoltarono l'angolo imboccando un'altra strada, più stretta e meno affollata. Quel villaggio era molto carino, aveva un'aria tremendamente ospitale e le donava quella serenità che da troppo tempo cercava.

Proseguirono per altri minuti, lungo quella strada dritta e colma di alberi di ciliegio. Notò qualcuno camminare nella direzione opposta e quella persona aveva un'aria incredibilmente familiare. Fu quando si fece più vicino, incrociando il loro cammino, che lo riconobbe. Era il ragazzo che aveva incontrato quella notte sul ponte, mentre si immedesimava nelle parti di una musicista solitaria. Era lo stesso ninja che si era fermato ad ascoltarla e che poi, senza una parola era sparito nella notte. Il battito del suo cuore aumentò inspiegabilmente mentre i loro sguardi si intrecciarono ancora una volta. Le sue iridi nere e luccicanti le fecero mancare il respiro e quando la sorpassò proseguendo il cammino, quasi si sentì staccare la testa dal collo girandosi per non perderlo di vista. Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi fermata mentre quel ragazzo stupendo svoltava l'angolo e spariva nuovamente dalla sua visuale.

"Ragazzina, non stare indietro."

Uno dei suoi due accompagnatori la rimproverò gentilmente. Tana parve destarsi da un sogno ad occhi aperti e li raggiunse di corsa con un imbarazzato sorriso stampato sulle labbra delicate.

"Scusatemi. Possiamo proseguire."

S'incamminarono nuovamente, verso dove Tana non lo sapeva, ma non fece domanda alcuna.

Rimase letteralmente priva di parole quando raggiunsero un enorme palazzo che spiccava oltre la montagna sulla quale si trovavano. Era spettacolare, non ne aveva mai visto uno così grande e dettagliato prima di allora e quando vi entrò fu ancora più esterrefatta. C'erano ninja dappertutto, di diverse età, dai più giovani ai più adulti, nei corridoi era impossibile parlare per il vociare che rimbombava tutt'intorno.

Sorrise. In quel momento pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto davvero nascere in un villaggio come quello.

"Eccoci. Tu aspetta qui, dobbiamo prima annunciarti."

Non aveva realizzato di essersi finalmente fermata. Avevano persino salito le scale raggiungendo l'ultimo piano, ma non aveva nemmeno compreso di averle appena salite. Si limitò ad annuire appoggiandosi alla parete accanto a quella grande porta che i due varcarono dopo aver educatamente bussato un paio di volte.

"Avanti."

Udì una voce femminile. Doveva essere lei il quinto Hokage di cui aveva sentito parlare. Quasi stentava a credere di poterla incontrare di persona, faccia a faccia.

Attese diversi minuti, osservando il continuo via vai che le passava davanti.

La porta si aprì e le due scorte uscirono facendole segno di entrare. Tana annuì ancora una volta, provando stranamente un'insolita agitazione. Lentamente si fece avanti mentre i due shinobi richiusero silenziosamente il portone alle sue spalle prima di allontanarsi. La stanza era più grande di quanto si aspettasse e sul fondo vide una larga scrivania affollata da fogli sparsi e pesanti libri.

"Ehm.."

Fu assalita dall'ansia che le impedì di trovare le parole corrette. Ebbe come un sesto senso, una brutta sensazione che non le piacque affatto.

"Vieni pure avanti."

In controluce riusciva a malapena a distinguere la figura di una donna accomodata dietro alla scrivania. Tana deglutì e si avvicinò con passo lento e regolare, fermandosi al limite del tavolo prima di sfilarsi dalle spalle il bagaglio che le sembrava improvvisamente pesante e la sua chitarra. L'immagine della donna si fece più nitida. Aveva i capelli biondi legati con due codini che le ricadevano dietro la schiena. Possedeva uno sguardo serio ma con una nota di dolcezza e premura negli occhi sinceri. Le sue labbra erano rosse come il sangue, completando quell'aspetto bellissimo ed incredibilmente giovanile. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che l'Hokage del villaggio fosse una persona di mezza età.

Cordialmente la salutò con un cenno del capo che parve quasi impercettibile.

"Buon giorno."

"Lieta di conoscerti. Posso sapere il tuo nome?"

Domandò la donna, incrociando le mani sotto il mento appuntito.

"Il mio nome è Taname. Taname Kisaragi. Ma ad essere sincera, preferisco Tana, solo Tana."

Rispose, senza staccare lo sguardo da quello profondo della donna.

"Dimmi Tana, stai viaggiando da sola?"

"Si."

"Da quanto tempo sei al villaggio della Foglia?"

"Solo dalla notte scorsa."

Più che un dialogo le parve quasi un'inquisizione.

"Capisco."

Si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore. La sua espressione così seria e cupa non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Tu sei al corrente delle leggi che vigono a Konoha?"

Tana scosse il capo.

"Non proprio…solo in parte, per sentito dire.."

Rispose.

"Vedi.. ai forestieri è severamente vietato mettere piede al villaggio senza prima aver ottenuto un permesso.."

Spiegò lei.

"Si lo so, è per questa ragione che sono stata condotta qui da lei."

Il quinto Hokage annuì.

"Tuttavia… c'è un piccolo dettaglio."

La calma prima della tempesta… lo sentiva che c'era qualcosa in agguato.

"Vedi.. io non posso assolutamente farti restare, sono desolata."

Una fitta le trafisse lo stomaco. Una morsa le divorò le interiora mentre la gola le si fece completamente secca.

"Ma scusi, per quale motivo..? E' vero, sono entrata al villaggio di notte e senza alcun permesso ufficiale, ma…"

"Non è questa la ragione."

La interruppe la donna.

"Tana, tu sei minorenne, dico bene?"

"Io…si…"

Era dunque questa la ragione? Non poteva fermarsi a Konoha a causa della sua età? Da sola non le era permesso restare?

"E' proprio questo il motivo che mi spinge a negarti il permesso. Sei una ragazzina, viaggi senza alcun adulto che ti accompagni. Saresti sotto la mia responsabilità e io non posso accollarmi anche questo incarico, capisci?"

Abbassò il capo, accettando le sue motivazioni. Dopotutto non poteva pretendere che qualcun altro si prendesse cura di lei.

"Però.. dritta al sodo."

Sussurrò. La donna sembrò udirla, ma si limitò a sorridere con dispiacere.

"Ad ogni modo la capisco perfettamente."

"Da dove vieni Tana? E' mio giusto compito rimandarti a casa dalla tua famiglia. Tu ce l'hai una famiglia…vero…?"

Percepì del timore nella sua domanda. Era evidentemente intimorita dalla risposta che stava per ricevere, sperando con tutta se stessa di non esser stata inopportuna. Tana sospirò profondamente, ripensando a ciò che la sua famiglia aveva rappresentato per tutta la sua vita.

"Non proprio…"

Disse dunque, non riuscendo a trovare una risposta migliore. Ma questo sembrò non bastare.

"Ce l'hai oppure no?"

"Beh si, però…"

"Mi stai facendo capire che sei fuggita di casa…. È così?"

Un altro sospiro, un'altra morsa allo stomaco.

"Si, ma io…"

"Allora capirai se io, in qualità di adulta e capo del villaggio della Foglia, reputo opportuno rimandarti dalla tua famiglia…. Ne va della mia reputazione, capisci? E onestamente non me la sento proprio di accogliere una fuggitiva minorenne. I tuoi genitori saranno in pensiero per te.."

Le scappò una risata, senza che potesse contenerla. La donna la guardò, basita, con un'espressione interrogativa sul volto.

"Se così fosse nevicherebbe rosso… mio padre non so dove sia e mia madre non mi ha mai considerata. Probabilmente le ho solo fatto un favore andandomene di casa."

L'Hokage rimase in silenzio, decisamente sorpresa e confusa dalle sue parole.

"Ma dopotutto, mi rendo conto che la sua carica ha una certa importanza e io in fondo non sono altro che una scappatella senza alcun luogo dove restare. Non ho nessun diretto di venire qui e chiedere la carità, perciò.. faccia pure quello che deve fare, se non c'è altra soluzione."

Ancora una volta non ricevette risposta. Aveva i suoi occhi materni puntati contro, le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca color sangue.

Bussarono alla porta, spezzando quel silenzio che stava cominciando a metterla a disagio.

"Si, avanti."

Rispose la donna, spostando lo sguardo sulla porta d'ingresso.

"Buon giorno quinto Hokage, ha chiesto di me?"

Nella stanza entrò un uomo con i capelli argentei, una maschera aderente sul viso e un occhio coperto dalla fascia sistemata in diagonale. l'occhio visibile invece era nero e luccicante.

"Si Kakashi, avevo una missione da affidarti… ma credo di aver trovato qualcosa di meglio per te…."

L'uomo le si fermò accanto mentre lei raccolse svogliatamente i suoi bagagli riportandoseli sulle spalle dolenti.

"E' tutto?"

Chiese dunque, rassegnata e a capo chino.

"Attendi fuori, solo per un momento."

Era convinta che non vi fosse altro da aggiuntere. C'era qualcos'altro che l'Hokage aveva intenzione di dirle?

"D'accordo."

Si voltò tristemente, incamminandosi verso l'uscita. Non poteva credere che stesse finendo tutto così, non poteva permettere che la riportassero all'inferno, non adesso che ne era finalmente uscita dopo atroci sofferenze. Richiudendo la porta riuscì ad udire la voce dell'uomo mascherato che rivolse una domanda alla sapiente donna.

"Chi è quella ragazza?"

Sospirò improvvisamente svuotata. Tutta la sua gioia e il suo entusiasmo erano stati spazzati via in un momento, come le foglie in autunno che vengono portate via da una folata di vento. Capiva perfettamente le motivazioni dell'Hokage e sapeva che in fin dei conti era nella parte della ragione. Ma lei non poteva tornare indietro, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per cambiare la sua vita, non dopo giorni di digiuno e notti passate in bianco per la fame. Alla fine, fu costretta a rinunciare alla metà del denaro che era riuscita a mettere da parte per la sua fuga unicamente per potersi comprare del cibo e riempirsi lo stomaco quando ne sentiva il bisogno. Aveva fatto troppi sacrifici per arrivare fino a quel punto. Era stata accompagnata in quell'ufficio per ottenere il permesso di soggiornare a Konoha e all'improvviso tutti i suoi sogni e le sue tanto desiderate speranze erano state consumate da poche semplici parole. Le venne un'improvvisa voglia di strillare, di gettar fuori ciò che da tempo si teneva dentro senza mai lasciarsi andare allo sconforto. Solo dopo la sua silenziosa partenza era finalmente riuscita a seppellire i suoi rancori e la tristezza che la divorava poco a poco, nel profondo del suo cuore. Ora era come se fosse tutto ricominciato dal principio e lottò con tutte le sue forze per non prendere a pugni la parete dietro di lei. Se solo non fosse mai arrivata a Konoha, se solo avesse viaggiato su una carovana differente, probabilmente tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una cosa del genere. Era dunque questo il suo destino? Non poteva assaporare la libertà per più di qualche giorno? Non poteva fare altro se non fare ritorno in quel disastro? Era stato tutto inutile fino a quel punto? Anni e anni di progetti buttati all'aria?

Il portone si riaprì al suo fianco e ancora una volta fu distolta dai suoi pensieri. L'uomo mascherato si sporse per cercarla e quando notò la sua immagine contro la parete sfoggiò un sorriso che parve quasi immenso attraverso il tessuto dell'aderente maschera.

"Ah meno male, sei ancora qui."

Rimase folgorata da quell'espressione così amorevole… forse era la prima volta che qualcuno gliela rivolgeva.

"Vieni, l'Hokage chiede di te."

Come se stesse per andare in contro al patibolo, Tana sospirò facendo ritorno in quella grande stanza. Questa volta non si avvicinò, restò in piedi davanti all'ingresso con l'uomo chiamato Kakashi immobile alle sue spalle.

"Mi dica… ha deciso di rispedirmi a casa, non è così? Quando dovrei partire? Subito immagino.."

Non poteva nulla contro il potere di un'autentica autorità. Avrebbe trovato un'altra soluzione, ci avrebbe riflettuto per bene durante il viaggio di ritorno. Tuttavia per la prima volta, vide quella donna sorridere davvero.

"Non esattamente."

Tana sbatté le palpebre, attonita, di fronte a quella risposta.

"Potrebbe spiegarsi..?"

"Vedi, ho deciso di permetterti di restare al nostro villaggio per un po' di tempo, ma ad una condizione."

Un barlume di speranza si riaccese nei suoi occhi.

"Accetto qualunque condizione.."

Disse, cercando di non svelare tutta la sua recuperata felicità.

"Sarà il maestro Kakashi ad occuparsi di te."

Stentò a crederci. Quell'uomo aveva accettato di prenderla con sé?

"Puoi stare tranquilla, con lui sarai in buone mani. Kakashi conosce un appartamento incustodito nel quale potrai alloggiare e ti permetterà di assistere alle sue lezioni giornaliere."

Non le andava a genio l'idea di essere costantemente tenuta sotto sorveglianza, ma se quella era l'unica condizione da seguire per poter restare a Konoha qualche tempo, era disposta ad accettarla.

"Va bene."

Disse dunque.

"La ringrazio Quinto Hokage. E ringrazio anche lei Kakashi, spero di non arrecare troppo disturbo."

L'uomo sorrise calorosamente per la seconda volta, la sua espressione non tralasciava alcun dubbio.

"Figurati."

Il quinto Hokage le aveva semplicemente offerto la compagnia di un adulto che potesse prendersi cura di lei al posto di un genitore. Dopotutto aveva soltanto cercato di aiutarla, aveva capito dai suoi racconti, quanto dolore e quanto rancore lei provasse verso la propria famiglia.

Forse aveva anche capito che in fondo, Tana era completamente sola.

"Bene, potete andare. Kakashi, la affido a te."

"Non si preoccupi."

Kakashi aprì per l'ultima volta la porta dell'ufficio e prima che Tana potesse seguirlo all'esterno, la donna pronunciò qualcosa che la lasciò completamente sbalordita.

"Sono conosciuta come il Quinto Hokage, ma il mio nome è Tsunade."

Tana sorrise di cuore. Non c'era alcuna ragione di conoscere il suo nome, sarebbe bastato chiamarla "Quinto Hokage" come facevano tutti quanti, eppure si era preoccupata di farle conoscere il suo nome. Molto probabilmente Tsunade, aveva voluto in qualche modo fornirle un appoggio maggiore, oppure semplicemente, concederle l'onore di conoscere il suo nome pur non facendo parte del villaggio. Le erano bastati pochi minuti per comprendere la verità su Tana.

"Molto lieta."

Rispose, prima di lasciare definitivamente quella stanza.

**NOTA**: La canzone citata in questo capitolo è "Innocence" di Avril Lavigne.


	3. Il team 7

**CAPITOLO SECONDO: Il team 7**

"Allora? Cosa ne pensi?"

Si guardò intorno avanzando lentamente nel salotto vuoto dell'appartamento, cercando di immaginarlo arredato e con le decorazioni appropriate. Non era particolarmente grande ma v'era tutto il necessario; un piccolo salotto dove potersi rilassare davanti alla televisione, un bagno accogliente, dei fornelli e un tavolo su cui mangiare, una piccola camera da letto e un balcone sul quale potersi sedere per intonare qualche canzone al chiaro di luna nella brezza notturna. Da quanto poteva vedere, era una casa molto luminosa e ben esposta al sole. Come scenario aveva praticamente l'intero villaggio, riusciva a vedere ogni singola strada di Konoha, ogni più piccola abitazione, persino il vasto oceano.

Tana si soffermò sulla terrazza, con lo zaino e la chitarra ancora in spalla, lasciò che la brezza le accarezzasse i capelli scostandoglieli appena dal viso e sulle sue labbra comparve un ampio sorriso.

"Mi piace."

Disse convinta.

"Ma è sicuro che posso stare qui?"

"Certo, come puoi vedere non ci abita più nessuno da tempo."

Rispose Kakashi raggiungendola in terrazza.

"Non è una reggia, ma è il massimo che posso fare."

Tana scosse lentamente il capo.

"E' perfetta. Non so davvero come ringraziarla."

Era tutto troppo bello, troppo perfetto, era convinta di non meritarlo ancora.

"Non ce n'è bisogno. Perché non vai a vedere la tua stanza?"

Non aveva ancora avuto modo di vederla bene, era rimasta folgorata da ciò che le offriva il panorama. Decisa dunque ad ispezionarla, lasciò Kakashi sotto il sole mattutino che colpiva dolcemente il balcone e si diresse verso la camera vuota. Fu molto lieta di scoprirla luminosa come il resto dell'appartamento. Era sufficientemente spaziosa e le pareti erano bianchissime, come se qualcuno le avesse da poco riverniciate.

Kakashi la raggiunse nuovamente, soffermandosi sulla soglia della porta aperta, le mani in tasca, l'occhio nero posato sulla esile figura della ragazza in piedi, di fronte alla finestra chiusa e ancor priva di tende.

"Allora?"

"E' perfetta."

Sentiva il calore del sole sulla pelle, era una sensazione stupenda che percepiva fin sotto le ossa.

"Mi tolga una curiosità…. Come faccio a procurarmi tutto?"

I soldi a sua disposizione non erano certamente sufficienti per arredare un intero appartamento.

"Non devi preoccuparti di questo, penserò a tutto io. L'appartamento sarà a posto entro domani sera."

Era convinta che soltanto una persona dotata di poteri sovrannaturali avrebbe potuto arredare una casa nel giro di 24 ore, tuttavia decise di non porre altre domande e di lasciare che quell'uomo si occupasse dei dettagli.

"Ha detto entro domani, questo significa che dovrò passare la notte fuori, dico bene?"

"E' un problema?"

"No, ma non è che potrebbe indicarmi un buon albergo? Possibilmente non troppo costoso.. sto cercando di risparmiare il più possibile."

Fino a quando non avrebbe trovato un'altra soluzione, doveva cercare di mantenersi con quel poco che possedeva.

"Niente albergo, starai da me questa notte."

Tana lo guardò di sottecchi, studiando il suo sguardo con sospetto e circospezione.

"Andiamo. Non fissarmi così, non ho certo quelle intenzioni… ma se non ti fidi lo capisco, posso trovarti un'altra sistemazione.."

Le bastò udire il tono della sua voce calma e profonda, perdendosi in quell'unico occhio visibile e in quelle labbra sorridenti coperte dalla maschera. La sua presenza, come i suoi modi gentili, le donavano tanta serenità. Non le era mai capitato con nessuno, neppure con i membri della sua famiglia.

"No. Mi va bene restare da lei, mi dispiace soltanto esserle così di peso.."

Detestava dipendere da qualcuno, ma non aveva altra scelta.

"Per me non è un disturbo, anzi! Mi fa piacere se posso essere d'aiuto."

La sua sincerità la colpì profondamente.

"La ringrazio di cuore.. non so che avrei fatto se avessi dovuto tornare al mio villaggio.."

Si liberò finalmente dai pesi che da ore si portava sulle spalle, aveva bisogno di lasciar riposare i muscoli indolenziti.

"Il quinto Hokage me lo ha accennato. La tua situazione famigliare è davvero così disastrata?"

Come aveva immaginato poco prima, Tsunade gli aveva davvero raccontato qualcosa.

"Disastrata è un garbato eufemismo.."

Rispose.

"Non so nemmeno che faccia abbia mio padre per esempio."

"Non ti ricordi di lui?"

"No. Avevo soltanto un anno quando se n'è andato di casa, ero troppo piccola per potermelo ricordare. Dopo la sua fuga mia madre pensò fosse doveroso cancellare ogni singola traccia di lui, partendo dalle fotografie che lo ritraevano."

Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno di quella faccenda, eppure con quell'uomo sconosciuto si sentiva così a suo agio che se ne rese conto a malapena.

"Non deve essere stato facile.."

Eppure lui era rimasto lì ad ascoltarla.

"Affatto. Non sono figlia unica, ho due sorelle, perciò provi ad immaginare cosa voglia dire crescere tre figlie senza il minimo aiuto. Per mia madre è stato un inferno e questa è l'unica cosa che le posso concedere."

"Io dicevo per te."

Rimase silenziosamente ferma, mentre lentamente ogni ricordo di quei giorni passati, riaffiorava da un angolo remoto della sua testa affollata di pensieri.

"No, non lo è stato."

Ricordava ancora bene gli sguardi crudeli dei suoi compagni di scuola. Non aveva mai saputo trovare una spiegazione logica, eppure quelle persone non avevano fatto altro che deriderla e umiliarla solo perché si era inspiegabilmente ritrovata senza una figura paterna. Non era colpa sua se quel viscido l'aveva abbandonata di punto in bianco, dunque perché tutti, nessuno escluso, le puntavano il dito contro facendola sentire come se la sua presenza fosse una maledizione?

I suoi occhi presero a bruciare fastidiosamente semplicemente ricordando il dolore che aveva provato in quei giorni ormai lontani, eppure nella sua mente, ancora troppo recenti.

"Hai fame? Hai già fatto colazione?"

Le domandò Kakashi rivolgendole un'altra espressione calorosa. Tana comprese quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Stava cercando di distrarla, di distoglierla da quei ricordi che le riaprivano uno squarcio più che evidente nel petto. Tana sorrise, sentendo il suo stomaco terribilmente vuoto.

"No e sto morendo di fame."

Rispose.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Sei debole."_

Una voce martellante rimbombava nella strada deserta e silenziosa.

"_Non ti ucciderò per il momento."_

Tremava. Dai suoi occhi neri le lacrime colavano come cascate in un fiume in piena, il suo corpo era immobile e incapace di muoversi di un solo millimetro. Stava lì, inginocchiato sull'asfalto ruvido, mentre la sua figura inquietante lo studiava dall'alto con uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto prima.

"_Quando avrai ottenuto il mio stesso potere, affrontami."_

Aprì le labbra asciutte e terribilmente secche cercando di trovare un modo per rispondere, ma la voce gli rimase imprigionata in gola come se improvvisamente fosse diventato incapace di parlare. Da capo a piedi era completamente pietrificato.

"_Per ottenere questo potere c'è un unico modo."_

Proseguì.

"_Dovrai uccidere.. il tuo migliore amico."_

Da diverse notti quell'incubo si impadroniva della sua mente. Era come un martello pneumatico che gli rimbombava nel cervello ripetutamente e incessantemente, come un rituale.

Era convinto di averla superata, di non avere più timore di quegli occhi così simili ai suoi, eppure gli bastava sognare quel tragico giorno, per riprendere a tremare come un bambino; il bambino che era quando tutto ebbe inizio.

Sasuke Uchiha, si sfilò lentamente gli indumenti impregnati di sudore, prima di infilarsi velocemente all'interno della doccia. Girò la manopola dell'acqua facendola scorrere, senza preoccuparsi di voltarla dalla parte del calore. Con un profondo sospiro si buttò sotto l'acqua gelata che gli attraversò la pelle come una tempesta di spilli appuntiti, si sentì come infilzato nella carne in profondità, immobilizzato da schegge invisibili. Aveva bisogno di dimenticare, doveva togliersi dalla mente quel ricordo, quello stramaledettissimo ricordo che gli stava rovinando l'esistenza. Abituandosi in fretta alla bassa temperatura dell'acqua, si strofinò la pelle bianca e liscia con la spugna insaponata, ripulendo il suo corpo dal sudore che si era formato dopo il suo duro allenamento mattutino. Sentiva il bisogno di restare sotto l'acqua gelata per svegliare meglio i propri sensi.

Infilandosi le dita tra i capelli neri come la notte ma tendenti al blu scuro, una melodia improvvisa echeggiò dentro di lui. Era una musica distante dalle dolci parole che non riusciva assolutamente a ricordare. Gli rimbombava in un angolo lontano del suo cervello senza riuscire in alcun modo a scacciarla via. All'improvviso ricordò quella ragazza sconosciuta che suonava la chitarra e intonava quella canzone sul ponte isolato nel cuore della notte. Ricordava i suoi occhi di un castano-dorato e leggermente sottili, che aveva incrociato casualmente un paio di volte nel giro di qualche ora. Ma soprattutto rammentava il suo sguardo, così assurdamente simile al suo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kakashi si offrì di accompagnarla nella propria abitazione permettendole di posare i suoi bagagli e di rinfrescarsi accuratamente prima di un'abbondante colazione. La sua casa era di piccole dimensioni, ma sufficientemente grande per ospitarli entrambi, era in ordine e perfettamente pulita, si era sempre immaginata diversamente l'appartamento di un uomo.

Dopo una rapida doccia rigeneratrice, scelse un nuovo capo di abbigliamento dallo zaino, sentendosi finalmente più libera e fresca. Un dolce profumo arrivava dalla cucina e seguendo il proprio olfatto raggiunse l'uomo che stava servendo del pesce invitante e una piccola ciotola di riso bianco sul tavolo da pranzo.

"Serviti pure, purtroppo non sono un granché in cucina, non ho idea di cosa tu sia abituata a mangiare per colazione, ma è tutto quello che posso fare."

Tana sorrise nuovamente accomodandosi al tavolo.

"Va bene così, a dire il vero non sono abituata nemmeno a fare colazione."

Disse assaporando lentamente il primo boccone di pesce ancora caldo.

"Molto male. Non bisogna mai affrontare l'inizio della giornata a stomaco vuoto."

C'era sempre una nota di premura nella sua voce.. era confortante.

"Cambia qualcosa?"

Chiese mentre il delizioso sapore di quel pesce squisito le invadeva il palato soddisfacendo le sue papille gustative.

"A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio e si è nettamente più in forze. La colazione è fondamentale, specialmente per un ninja."

"Io non sono un ninja."

"Questo lo so, ma resti comunque una persona e il tuo fisico ha bisogno di energie."

Decise di non replicare e di continuare a riempirsi lo stomaco che pareva vuoto da giorni.

"Hai in programma qualcosa per quest'oggi?"

Le domandò sedendole di fronte.

"No, nulla.."

Cosa mai poteva avere in programma? Il giorno prima si era rifornita di provviste, aveva tutti i cambi necessari e avrebbe potuto aspettare qualche giorno prima di fare shopping.

"Perché me lo chiede?"

"Perché pensavo di farti incontrare i miei allievi questo pomeriggio."

Sorseggiò l'ultimo goccio d'acqua e con il tovagliolo si asciugò le labbra con un gesto delicato della mano.

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Non è mai semplice ritrovarsi in un ambiente totalmente estraneo. I miei ragazzi sono brave persone, ti piaceranno."

Non aveva mai avuto dei veri amici e forse era arrivato il momento di ricominciare daccapo in tutto e per tutto.

"Va bene…volentieri."

"Non preoccuparti, scoprirai presto che non c'è motivo di sentirsi a disagio."

Si chiedeva per quale motivo quell'uomo fosse tanto premuroso con lei, ma soprattutto come avesse fatto a comprendere il suo reale stato d'animo. La conosceva soltanto da sessanta minuti e già sembrava trattarla come una di famiglia. Era tutto così assurdamente nuovo per lei.

"Ad ogni modo non voglio costringerti. Se preferisci fare una bella passeggiata per il villaggio sentiti libera di agire come meglio credi.."

"No accetto, la ringrazio."

Si sentì rivolgere un altro fantastico sorriso. Provava molto disagio, era vero, ma al tempo stesso si sentiva elettrizzata come non mai. Non ricordava più l'ultima volta che qualcuno le aveva rivolto uno sguardo del genere. Ma poi, era davvero successo almeno una volta?

"Lascia pure, faccio io."

Disse Kakashi mentre Tana si alzò con i piatti vuoti tra le mani.

"Ne è sicuro? Vorrei potermi rendere utile, in qualche modo…"

"Qui sei un'ospite e gli ospiti non sgobbano."

Di nuovo non protestò e lo osservò in silenzio mentre sciacquava la ciotola e il piatto sotto l'acqua calda del lavandino.

"Maestro Kakashi.. le posso fare una domanda?"

Era davvero curiosa di sentire la sua risposta.

"Certo."

Non voleva apparire guardinga, né tantomeno sospettosa. Si fidava di lui e si fidava di Tsunade. Le bastava guardarli negli occhi per capire quanto realmente fossero intenzionati a concederle una chance. Ma quella domanda era troppo importante per essere tenuta a freno dentro di lei.

"Mi dica… perché mi sta aiutando..?"

Restò in attesa, ascoltando il suono dello scroscio dell'acqua mentre Kakashi restava immobile, serio, a fissare il lavandino.

"Mi perdoni, non voglio essere diffidente.. è solo che.."

"Non sei mai stata aiutata da nessuno prima d'ora, vero?"

Era in cerca di una sincera risposta, invece Kakashi, le rivolse a sua volta una domanda.

"Io.."

"Te la sei dovuta cavare da sola senza che nessuno ti porgesse una mano, è per questo che ora sei qui, lontana dalla tua casa e dalla tua famiglia. Senza contare, che se davvero qualcun altro prima di me ti avesse offerto il suo aiuto, ora non mi rivolgeresti una domanda del genere."

Si sforzò di decifrare il messaggio contenuto in quelle parole, ma le riuscì difficile comprenderne il vero significato.

"Ma io non.."

"E' vero, purtroppo esistono persone che si offrono spontaneamente di fornire il proprio aiuto a qualcuno con l'unica intenzione di ricevere qualcos'altro in cambio, ma noi siamo diversi. Se c'è da aiutare il prossimo lo facciamo senza esitazione, perché questo è il compito di un ninja, ma prima di tutto di un qualunque essere umano. Lasciare un proprio simile in difficoltà quando non se lo merita è a dir poco vergognoso."

Era dunque questo ciò che lo spingeva ad aiutarla? Cosa gli aveva raccontato realmente Tsunade? Oppure anche lui come il Quinto Hokage si era accorto che al di là della sua fuga da casa e dei suoi intricati problemi famigliari c'era qualcosa di molto più grande di lei?

"Io non ho idea del perché tu sia venuta qui, né so cosa realmente è tua intenzione fare . So soltanto che se ti lasciassimo abbandonata a te stessa, potremmo pentircene per il resto della nostra vita."

"Anche se non sono altro che una clandestina senza un posto in cui fare ritorno?"

"Soprattutto per questo."

Sapevano che rispedirla indietro sarebbe stato l'errore peggiore che potessero fare, dunque avevano deciso di ospitarla a Konoha e di occuparsene come se fosse un'abitante del villaggio. Sapeva di non essere partita con l'intenzione di cercarsi una nuova famiglia o qualcuno che si potesse prendere cura di lei, ma una situazione del genere non poteva che renderla felice e finalmente tranquilla, almeno momentaneamente.

"Ho capito."

Kakashi la guardò per un altro istante mentre il suo sguardo pareva nascondere un qualcosa di terribilmente importante. Eppure non aggiunse nient'altro e si limitò ad allontanarsi dalla cucina prima di aprire la porta di casa.

"Ho una piccola faccenda da sbrigare. Fa come se fossi a casa tua. Puoi anche uscire se ti va, tengo sempre una copia delle chiavi per emergenza, la trovi nel secondo cassetto della credenza."

E immediatamente sparì, lasciandola sola in quell'appartamento estraneo.

Era passato parecchio tempo da quando Kakashi si era assentato. Cominciava ad annoiarsi e sentiva nuovamente il bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca. Non se la sentiva di camminare a lungo, voleva soltanto trovare un bel posto dove fermarsi a meditare e riflettere su qualche nuova canzone. Aprì il secondo cassetto della credenza situata in cucina e vi trovò la seconda copia delle chiavi proprio come lui le aveva detto prima di andarsene. Decise dunque di uscire e di sgranchirsi all'aria aperta, aveva i piedi e le spalle indolenziti ma era una giornata troppo bella per restarsene chiusa in un appartamento sconosciuto.

Chiuse accuratamente la porta girando la chiave nella serratura e si allontanò, seguendo il suo istinto, raggiungendo la folla che popolava le strade del villaggio. La temperatura era gradevole e non aveva mai visto un sole così sorprendentemente accecante.

Camminò per diversi minuti fino a raggiungere la strada che portava alle cascate. Osservò più attentamente quella grande montagna sulla quale erano stati scolpiti 4 volti di dimensioni spropositate. L'aveva notata durante il cammino verso l'ufficio di Tsunade, ma non aveva avuto il tempo né il modo per guardarla più da vicino. L'acqua intorno era favolosa, limpida e cristallina e pulitissima come poche. Non poté resistere alla tentazione e scese velocemente lungo la strada raggiungendo la valle. Immerse una mano nell'acqua per sentirne la freschezza e una sensazione stupenda le riempì il corpo lievemente accaldato per la breve passeggiata sotto il sole bollente. L'acqua le accarezzava la pelle e il sottile rumore del mare in movimento era pura musica per le sue orecchie, vera poesia. Quella era la vita che aveva sempre sognato.. immergersi nel bel mezzo della natura senza troppi indugi, senza dover rendere conto a nessuno, senza preoccuparsi di dover fare ritorno in una casa solitaria.

Si chinò lentamente prima di sedere sul morbido terreno rimanendo in ascolto, sentendo nient'altro che il rumore dell'acqua che la circondava e il dolce cinguettio degli uccelli nascosti tra gli innumerevoli alberi in fiore.

Quiete, calma, pace, silenzio… era da troppo tempo che non si prendeva un momento per sé, senza pensare a niente e a nessuno e senza lacrime da versare, senza rabbia che le bruciava le viscere più profonde fino a dilagnarla giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, attimo dopo attimo.

Dopo una lunga ora trascorsa seduta sulla riva del mare, Tana decise d'incamminarsi sulla via del ritorno, colta da un'improvvisa voglia di cantare e di scrivere una nuova canzone. A causa dell'indolenzimento che aveva alle spalle, si era ritrovata costretta ad abbandonare la sua chitarra nell'appartamento di Kakashi, perciò non le restava altro da fare se non tornare da dove era venuta un'ora prima.

Sorpresa e soddisfatta per aver imboccato la giusta strada senza perdersi una sola volta, raggiunse l'ingresso dell'appartamento e Infilò la chiave nella serratura, prima di aprire la porta cigolante e di entrare nell'abitazione ospitale. Kakashi non era ancora rientrato, ne fu molto dispiaciuta. Per un attimo le sembrò di vivere un dejavu, ma si sforzò di non andare oltre con la memoria afferrando il suo zaino ed estraendo un piccolo blocco per appunti con una penna. Poi si accomodò nel piccolo salotto e lo posò sul basso tavolo sistemato di fronte al divano. Prese velocemente la sua chitarra posandosela in grembo e cominciò a comporre mentalmente una melodia, mentre giocherellava con le corde dello strumento seguendo le note che la sua testa produceva da diversi giorni.

Il tempo trascorse più in fretta mentre scriveva una frase dopo l'altra sul suo taccuino personale, le sue dita si muovevano sinuose sulla chitarra mente componeva una canzone ad alta voce. Se c'era una cosa che sin dalla nascita non le era mai mancata era la sua incessante creatività e ne andava molto fiera. Era l'unica cosa che le permetteva di distrarsi nei momenti di tristezza, che la rendesse qualcuno, che la facesse sentire finalmente soddisfatta di se stessa.

"Looking from a distance, seems like I've lost it all

And everyone around me is waiting for this girl to fall

But my heart isn't missing I just lost control

If I don't know why, why would I know how?"

Quelle parole vagavano nella sua testa sin da quando si trovava ancora al suo villaggio, mentre progettava la sua fuga segreta chiusa nella sua stanza lontana dal mondo esterno.

Ora si trovava in un luogo distante, ma voleva ugualmente dare sfogo ai suoi pensieri ed esprimere ciò che provava quando era ancora in balia dell'inferno, ciò che tutt'ora sentiva nel profondo del suo cuore.

"I think I'm losing the fight

To make sense of it all

Got to build on my lie

So I'm safe from the fall

I'm subjected, expected to know what I feel

But I don't feel nothing

It's alright, no big deal"

"Caspita, proprio una bella voce!"

Sussultò voltandosi di scatto. Era così presa dalla sua canzone che non aveva udito Kakashi fare ritorno a casa. L'uomo era in piedi dietro di lei con la mani comodamente adagiate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Mi scusi, non l'avevo sentita rientrare.."

Disse Tana posando la chitarra al suo fianco prima di raggruppare tutti i fogli sparsi sul tavolino.

"Non importa."

Disse tranquillo.

"Sei molto brava."

"Grazie."

Sentirselo dire era sempre piacevole. L'unico complimento che accoglieva con grande entusiasmo.

"Scrivi canzoni?"

"Più o meno.."

"Interessante."

Restò a fissarlo per qualche secondo prima di scostare nuovamente lo sguardo. Quell'uomo aveva la capacità di tranquillizzarla e allo stesso tempo di farla sentire in soggezione.

"Allora, ti va di venire?"

Chiese lui spezzando il silenzio.

"Dove?"

"A conoscere i miei allievi."

Se n'era già totalmente dimenticata.

"Si, d'accordo."

Sapeva che si sarebbe fatta prendere dall'agitazione all'idea di incontrare gente nuova nonostante non stesse più nella pelle, i battiti del suo cuore accelerarono all'improvviso mentre posandosi la mano sul petto cercava di calmarli. Aveva sempre il timore di non essere accettata per quello che era, di essere guardata con disprezzo e sospetto, ovunque andasse e chiunque incontrasse. Oppure, di essere ammirata unicamente per il suo aspetto esteriore.

Nonostante ciò, stare in mezzo alla gente era una necessità per lei.

"Allora seguimi."

Kakashi la precedette incamminandosi verso l'ingresso, ma le permise di uscire per prima, tenendo la porta come un vero gentil'uomo. Aspettò che girasse con cura la chiave nella serratura, poi lo seguì camminando al suo fianco. Kakashi era un uomo molto alto, ben proporzionato e dal fisico atletico. La maschera aderente che gli copriva il volto gli donava quel tocco misterioso che gli calzava a pennello rendendolo assolutamente affascinante. In quel momento non poté fare a meno di domandarsi che aspetto avesse suo padre. In passato le sarebbe piaciuto molto poter vedere una sua foto, pur detestandolo per averla abbandonata così presto e per aver causato troppa sofferenza a quella che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare la sua famiglia. Con il passare del tempo smise di pensarci, arrivando persino all'idea, che se soltanto avesse visto il suo volto, lo avrebbe immediatamente incenerito nel fuoco del camino ardente.

"Sei pensierosa."

Osservò Kakashi senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.

"Si."

Rispose.

"Pensavo all'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere mio padre."

Nemmeno lei sapeva per quale ragione gli stava raccontando i suoi pensieri privati.

"Non è facile quando un genitore ci lascia sin da piccoli, ma se fossi in te non ci ricamerei troppo su."

"Ha ragione.. solo che a volte…"

"A volte ti viene quasi spontaneo, giusto?"

"Si."

Non era mai riuscita a capire per quale ragione se ne fosse andato. Diverse volte aveva provato a domandarlo a sua madre, ma per lei l'argomento era taboo. A dire il vero se sua madre le rivolgeva la parola, era un'autentica rarità.

"Te l'ho detto, non ci pensare."

Aveva ragione, pensarci non sarebbe servito a nulla. Al contrario le avrebbe soltanto procurato un'immensa rabbia e non intendeva logorarsi i nervi per qualcuno che non aveva mai fatto parte della sua vita. Aveva trascorso troppi momenti a detestarlo e a maledirlo per averle rovinato l'esistenza, ora era finalmente in un clima di serenità e non intendeva distruggere tutto solo per le sue inutili riflessioni.

Nei dieci minuti seguenti, Tana non disse più una parola. Kakashi la osservava con la coda dell'occhio, senza trovare le giuste parole per cominciare un discorso. Avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcosa, riferirle una triste verità, ma pensò fosse ancora troppo presto per lei, dopotutto non era così importante metterla a conoscenza di quel piccolo dettaglio.

Giunti all'inizio di un ponte di collegamento tra una strada e l'altra, Tana poté udire delle voci indistinguibili a poca distanza da loro. Avanzando riuscì a mettere a fuoco tre sagome che si facevano sempre più vicine mano a mano che si avvicinavano.

Dopo alcuni passi Kakashi si fermò, Tana prontamente dietro di lui.

"Ehilà, ragazzi."

Disse sollevando una mano in segno di saluto.

"E' di nuovo in ritardo maestro!"

Esclamarono due ragazzi all'unisono. Avevano all'incirca la sua età e ora la loro immagine era perfettamente chiara ai suoi occhi: Una ragazza dai capelli rosati e lunghi fino al collo, due iridi verdi, la pelle chiara. Un ragazzo dai capelli dorati e gli occhi di un azzurro intenso quasi quanto il colore del mare che aveva visto quel pomeriggio. Non aveva mai visto degli occhi così belli, erano incredibilmente espressivi, sembravano nascondere tutta una vita al loro interno e lei poteva leggerne una parte. Solitudine, dolore, seguiti da tanta gioia e serenità. Non era mai stata capace di spiegarsi come potesse scavare così a fondo nello sguardo di qualcuno, le bastava guardare la gente negli occhi per capirne la reale natura.

Rimase un attimo immobile osservando le sue guance da bambino con tre segni simili a graffi su entrambi i lati del viso.

"Scusate ragazzi, ho avuto diversi contrattempi."

Spiegò Kakashi.

"Si, la solita storia."

Brontolò il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria seccata.

"Dico sul serio.. andiamo, non sempre vi racconto bugie."

Spiegò Kakashi, tranquillo.

"Il che equivale al 99,9% delle volte."

Proseguì il ragazzo visibilmente irato.

"Su, adesso calmati Naruto."

Avvertì l'ennesimo improvviso aumento del battito cardiaco non appena si accorse che lo sguardo del ragazzo era ora posato attentamente su di lei. La fissava sorpreso, confuso, con un'espressione interrogativa dipinta sul volto.

"Scusi maestro… chi è quella ragazza?"

Chiese dunque, curioso. Si sentì imbarazzata come non mai quand' anche gli occhi verdastri della ragazza iniziarono a studiarla.

"Già, me ne stavo quasi dimenticando."

Non poté fare a meno di trattenere un altro sussulto quando sentì la mano di Kakashi posarsi sulla sua spalla. Non aveva mai avuto contatti con nessuno, ricordava a malapena persino l'ultima volta che qualcuno le aveva rivolto un gesto d'affetto.

"Questa ragazza mi è stata affidata dal quinto Hokage, perciò siate gentili con lei e cercate di integrarla fra di voi."

Disse Kakashi, senza rimuovere la mano dalla sua esile spalla.

"Cavolo…"

Le guance segnate del ragazzo si colorarono di un intenso color lampone, i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo non smettevano un secondo di osservarla.

"E' bellissima…"

Solitamente dopo un commento del genere, girava i tacchi e si allontanava senza dire una parola, senza minimamente considerare la persona che le aveva rivolto quel complimento fastidioso. Eppure questa volta fu totalmente diverso. Il modo in cui le era stato detto, in cui lui la guardava.. c'era tanta dolcezza nella sua voce e il sentimento che avvertì dentro di sé non era minimamente paragonabile all'irritazione.

Al contrario, quel tanto odiato commento pronunciato da lui era molto piacevole.

"Grazie.."

Sussurrò arrossendo a sua volta. Il ragazzo sembrò ricomporsi, senza cancellare il colorito evidente dalle sue guance paffute. Le si avvicinò con la mano tesa verso di lei e un largo sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

"Ciao! Io sono Naruto Uzumaki, il futuro Hokage del villaggio della Foglia! Molto piacere!"

Tana ricambiò il sorriso, molto semplicemente e spontaneamente, afferrando dolcemente la sua mano, calda e gentile.

"Ciao.. io sono Taname Kisaragi. Ma ti chiedo di chiamarmi Tana."

Quella stretta di mano era molto gradevole, poteva avvertirne il calore in tutto il corpo.

"Io invece sono Sakura Haruno!"

Esclamò la ragazza salutandola con un gesto di mano e un amichevole sorriso. Tana ricambiò, annuendo.

"Piacere."

Non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirsi bene fino a quel punto. Da tempo desiderava trovarsi in mezzo alla gente giusta, che non la giudicasse e non la guardasse solo per come appariva esternamente. Non era solita a montarsi la testa o a costruirsi castelli in aria, ma forse finalmente, aveva incontrato le persone che cercava da una vita.

"Beh? Tu non ti presenti?"

Kakashi la distolse nuovamente dai suoi pensieri e osservò un punto preciso alle sue spalle. Si era dimenticata della presenza di una terza persona. Si voltò nella direzione indicata dall'unico occhio visibile di Kakashi e in quel momento ebbe come la sensazione che le sue gambe avrebbero ceduto da un momento all'altro e che il suo corpo si sarebbe sciolto come un gelato sotto il sole di agosto. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, non avrebbe mai pensato di rivederlo ancora, per giunta nel medesimo giorno. Davanti a lei c'era quel ragazzo splendido dagli occhi neri e i capelli del colore della notte. Stava lì, in piedi, appoggiato al parapetto del ponte con le mani nascoste nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni bianchi. Con sguardo serio e scrutatore, la fissò ancora una volta e un altro brivido le invase la spina dorsale risalendo fino alla nuca.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Disse senza aggiungere nient'altro.

E così ora conosceva anche il suo nome.

Sasuke..

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, dire qualunque cosa, ma in quel momento sentiva la gola completamente prosciugata e rimase in silenzio.

"Maestro, quando cominciamo l'allenamento?"

Domandò il ragazzo di nome Naruto, improvvisamente esaltato.

"Ora iniziamo, non avere fretta."

Disse Kakashi, rimproverandolo gentilmente.

"Maestro, se dovete allenarvi io vado a fare due passi."

Esclamò Tana quando riuscì a recuperare la voce che aveva momentaneamente perduto.

"Mh? Non rimani?"

Sembrava sorpreso. Evidentemente si aspettava la sua permanenza.

"No, non voglio disturbare, e poi ci sono ancora dei posti che vorrei visitare, ci rivediamo più tardi."

Le sarebbe piaciuto assistere ad un vero allenamento ninja, ma soprattutto moriva dalla voglia di osservare Sasuke, zitta, ammirando ogni perfezione del suo aspetto mozzafiato. Tuttavia era troppo nervosa e troppo impacciata, se avesse sostenuto il suo sguardo ancora per un attimo, sarebbe stramazzata al suolo priva di conoscenza. Era la prima volta che un ragazzo totalmente estraneo le faceva girare la testa fino a quel punto.

"Ho capito, va bene, stai attenta a non perderti."

Disse Kakashi.

"Che peccato, non resti?"

Domandò Naruto, deluso.

"Oggi no, sarà per un'altra volta magari."

Sorrise ancora. Quel ragazzo le trasmetteva allegria.

"Ci vediamo ragazzi, mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi."

E senza più voltarsi verso di loro camminò spedita e a testa alta verso il villaggio che cominciava ad imprimere nella sua memoria.


End file.
